Her Recovery, His Salvation
by Jung-Hee
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha after the war that he took part in. Spending a year in solitary confinement with Sakura as his medic and then having to spend three years on probation, with the civilians scorning his very existence, he has a long way to go before everything in his life can go back to order. How will Sakura be able to get through to such a closed off person?
1. Prologue

_**Her Recovery, His Salvation**_

_**Prologue**_

_**.  
**_

"What are we going to do with him?" Naruto asked the Kages, tired and nearly beaten he stared firmly at the lone Uchiha who was sitting in the center of the Godaime Hokage's office... Well, what was left of it. Naruto's piercing blue eyes wavered slightly as he looked at Sakura.

She looked like death on legs, her hair was matted with dry, caked blood, her clothes were torn, her chuunin vest was open and every breath she took was ragged and shuddered. While they were all fighting for their lives; she was fighting to keep everyone else alive. She hadn't said a word since they all came back to a crumbled Konoha, Sasuke dead tired and hanging off of Naruto's arm. The rebuilding for Konoha was already starting to commence, but the casualties were far worse than any broken bone, or torn building.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said, her voice strained and slurred. "do you have any idea of what you've done?" Her voice had drawn hoarse by the end of her sentence. Like everyone else, she was tired, but she had a village to rebuild and a bunch of people that depended on her to be strong.

"Yes."

Both Sakura and Naruto flinched at the sound of his voice. It was practically dead, just like his eyes.

"Do you, really?" She asked, the stress was catching up to her. She had to blink her eyes a few times and ignore the urge to go through one of her drawers and hunt for a bottle of sake. She needed it desperately.

There was a definite pause. "Yes, I know what my betrayal has cost. But I don't regret it." Sasuke said finally, staring an unfaltering gaze at everyone in the torn room.

"You insolent-" The Mizukage shouted in outrage, ready to blow a fuse and possibly permanently do some damage to the emotionless Sasuke.

Tsunade held up her hand, immediately silencing the Kage. "That's enough," she said, her eyes never wavering from Sasuke's hunched body. "continue, Uchiha."

Sasuke stared straight at the Hokage, his eyes practically turning to steal. "I did what I thought was best for the honor of my clan... At the time, at least." He said, looking down. "Though I do not regret my choice of actions, I do regret the way I had acted upon them. It was rash, I admit, but I did what I had to. Danzo ordered my clans elimination, taking away the only family I had left, making me believe that everything was because of my brother. When it was the elders' and Danzo's decision... They deserved what they got." He stated darkly, his Sharingan flashing slightly at the thought of those traitorous people.

Tsunade nodded her head and laced her fingers. "And what of your alliance with Madara and the destruction of Konoha?"

Sasuke sighed. "As for Madara; he led me to believe that it was all Konoha's fault... And I believed him. He manipulated me while my emotions were at their weakest, and due to my state of distress I relied on his word and blamed Konoha for everything... As much as I hate to admit it, my actions were brash and unprecedented. I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness-"

"Damn straight!" The Mizukage whispered resolutely as he slammed his fist against his knee.

"What do you suppose we do now?" The Hokage cocked her head at Sasuke, completely ignoring the Mizukage altogether.

He shrugged and sat back confidently in his chair that was placed in the center of the room. "Whatever you see fit."

She narrowed her eyes at the stupid boy. "So, if we were to set up your execution, there would be no complaints?"

He shook his head in obvious compliance.

Naruto lunged. "You jerk!" The blond shouted, toppling both of them to the floor.

Sasuke's bonds were making it difficult for him to move or to push back the temperamental blond that was now clenching his collar between his hands and holding him a hairsbreadth away.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted, rising herself from her chair, slamming her hands on what was left of her desk. "Control yourself!" She nodded her head towards a few ANBU that were standing guard. They immediately jumped to attention and ran up to the two males, pulling them apart and apprehending Naruto so he wouldn't do anymore damage.

She sighed and shook her head. "Naruto, I said that you could stay here if you promised to keep quiet and let me do my job! Which right now, you _aren't_ letting me do." She chastised, stopping to rub her temples in exhaustion, after another moment she shook her head and looked up, addressing Sasuke once again. "Though you have done so much that deserves your death. Having betrayed your village and served the enemy, not only that, you joined one of the Nation's most hated groups, and then plotted against Konoha to destroy it, nearly killing everyone..."

There was an audible inhale.

She sighed and shook her head. "You are hereby sentenced to one year of solitary confinement, and then after three years probation with your shinobi status stripped until I see fit." She took a gavel and slammed it against the desk. Sakura remained silent, staring down at the floor, while Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground.

Sasuke couldn't help but let his indifferent gaze falter as Tsunade made her decision final. He thought for sure he would be killed on spot, but she had proved him wrong. "May I ask, why?"

She nodded her head once. "You may have done some stupid things Uchiha, and if Danzo and the Council were still here, the outcome of this situation would be a lot different, but they aren't, thanks to you," she pointedly narrowed her eyes at him. "but you had, and have a justifiable reason. Even though you didn't perform them in the right way, but you also helped to kill our enemies and you made a bad situation good." She smirked. "I believe you've suffered enough and leaving you to the citizens is a more befitting punishment. Really, what would you learn if we just killed you?" She shrugged with a small chuckle.

Sasuke still couldn't believe it.

"For the next year, as I said, you will be in solitary confinement, with Sakura being your medic-nin for the duration of time that she is needed. She'll be giving you weekly psychological evaluations and regulatory physicals." She stated, her eyes landing on the rosette haired girl, before turning back to Sasuke. "I've done my business, now the three of you leave, the Kages and I have a lot more things to discuss." She waved her hand in motion for them to leave. "Oh," she spoke. "Sakura, please take care of healing the Uchiha tonight, I know you have a lot of things to cover at the hospital, but I don't want the Uchiha to deal with an infection on top of everything else."

Sakura nodded and then bowed in respect before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto and the ANBU guards to escort Sasuke out.

The Raikage sighed and shook his head. "I still think we're going too easy on him."

"But eventually he could be a really good asset for all of us. Like I said, he wouldn't learn anything from his actions if we just put him to death." She shrugged. "Now, on to more pressing matters, we're going to be needing some assistance in the reconstruction of Konoha, will you be courteous enough to lend us some of your people?"

* * *

"I can't believe they let you off so easily." Naruto shouted in excitement as he followed Sasuke and the silent guards to the hidden prison in the forest of death.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond to any of Naruto's rambling.

"Just wait, in a year, we can go out and have ramen again. By then, I would have made sure Ichiraku was back in business, so you don't have to worry about not having any ramen." The blond grinned at Sasuke's obvious twitch of displeasure, but knew he wasn't going to get any other reaction. He was just glad to have his best friend back.

Sasuke couldn't help but to scoff inwardly. Of course, the only thing Naruto's worried about is there not going to be any ramen.

They were at the entrance of the hidden prison and they all stopped, the ANBU turning to Naruto. "This is the end of the line Uzumaki-san, say your farewells to Uchiha." They directed, pushing Sasuke forward, rather roughly. Sasuke couldn't hold in the death glare as he turned to scowl at the ANBU guards.

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. "Be good, Teme."

Sasuke grunted, looking away.

"Don't make her cry." Was Naruto's next words, before disappearing in a swarm of leaves.

Sasuke sucked his teeth, glaring at the spot Naruto just stood. What did he care if he made 'her' cry? Obviously he knew Naruto was talking about Sakura. She didn't matter to him, however. If Naruto had warned him about her emotions, then he knew she hadn't changed, and neither had her feelings.

"Come on, Uchiha." One ANBU said, taking Sasuke's elbow and shoving him into the entrance.

…

…

…

His cell was small and bare, just the way he liked it. There were no windows and the door was summoned by chakra so when the guards exited, the seems disappeared and there was nothing left but wall. He settled down in his makeshift cot, deciding that he'd much rather die than be stuck in the situation he was in. He raised his wrists, spotting the obvious marks of chakra bonds on each of his wrists, and he knew that all his chakra reserves were closed off and sealed until they saw it fit to return them.

He guessed it was probably close to midnight by the time Sakura arrived, newly showered and dressed. She was out of her chuunin outfit and in a red and white shirt with a dark skirt, her hair was down, but she wore her shinobi boots and elbow guards. She hadn't even said a word to him, just knelt down by his side and proceeded to heal the damage that was done to his body during all the years he had been gone and more.

But he wasn't going to let it be that easy for her to approach him. He very nearly bared his teeth at her like a dog, but without the over expression. He just glared at her, hoping it would scare her away from touching him. It always worked in the past.

She just rolled her eyes. "You didn't think that would actually work, did you? Down boy." The question was rhetorical, considering her hands were already alighted with healing chakra and his muscles were literally reduced to goo, a relaxation he hadn't felt in years overtaking him. Though, he wasn't too keen with the deadpanned jab she threw at him.

It had been fifteen minutes before she finally spoke again. "Where do you hurt the most?" Surprisingly, her voice didn't sound as harsh as it had before, but he supposed it was because she was probably just as tired as he was, really just wanting to get out of there. She had asked him, knowing exactly all that was wrong with him, but didn't want to waste her chakra on healing him all at once, just wanting to focus on the more serious wounds.

He grunted from where he lay, on his back, which he considered to be a very compromising position. He wasn't an animal, and he bared himself in front of no one. But she had pushed a point in his shoulder that made his bones quake and his nerves skyrocket into intense pressure that he had relented and told her exactly what she wanted and needed to hear. "My eyes." He continued to glower, knowing that she wouldn't have even been able to touch a hair on his head if he wasn't ordered by law and bound up so tight it was impossible to even turn his head, let alone stop her from touching him.

He grunted loudly when she had reset his shoulder, his fingers twitching to strangle her for even daring to touch him so carelessly, but then the feeling was soon replaced by soothing chakra and the pain was taken away just as fast. He knew she had used a lot more force than was necessary and wondered distinctly if she was some kind of sadist, because that hurt like hell, and he had a high tolerance for pain.

"Sorry." She muttered, not in the least bit sounding genuinely apologetic, her fingers rubbing deeply into his skin to massage the pain away with soothing chakra.

"Hn." He was thankful she didn't find the need to talk to him; he didn't feel like talking. He'd much rather sit in solitary confinement than have to be subjected to the life of Konoha, or what had used to be his past. He was so used to being a rogue and alone, and all the anger he held for his brother and Konoha, along with Madara was nearly suffocating, because he was _so _mad.

"Sasuke..."

He shifted his eyes from above to look into pure liquid green eyes.

She kept her mouth shut for only a minute before she narrowed her eyes into slits and nearly spat. "I hope you rot!" And with that, she slammed a chakra infused palm into the wall and was gone in the next few seconds.

All he could do was stare at the space she had once been, not able to contain the shock he felt at hearing her words. He exhaled loudly, turning his sight back to where it once had been. Seemed like he had a lot of work on his hands before he was going to be fully welcomed back to Konoha...

Not that he cared.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, before you bite my head off... I am starting a knew story, this has been in my files for ages. Don't worry, it won't be long, but I've been wanting to do a story like this for a while, even if there is thousands out there just like it. Anyway, for all the other stories you're reading of mine, sorry it's taking forever for an update. I fried my computer and had to wait for a new one. Which is the one I'm on now. Say hello! :D Anyway, please give me a review and tell me what you think, give me some ideas and critique. Flames are welcome.**

**And disclaimer is as states: I do not own Naruto, nor ever will. **

**Jung-Hee**


	2. Chapter1 Starting Anew

_**Her Recovery, His Salvation**_

_**Chapter.1**_

_**.**_

Sakura sighed and looked down at the village from her perch on top of the, almost finished, reconstruction of the Hokage Monument, one leg bent at the knee and the other hanging into the air, while both her arms were crossed over her propped knee. Her hair was longer and reached to just passed her shoulders, her appearance hadn't changed all that much for just being a year, but she felt that the changes around her, in her home, was a reminder of the one person she didn't think possible to ever see again without it being from hanging by a noose.

She inhaled and exhaled, feeling the cool midsummer's breeze blow her hair out of her face and behind her, cooling off her hot body from the long rigorous mission she had just got back from only hours before. Konoha had drastically changed from the destruction left from the war a year ago. It was completely changed from what it once had been, but in a good way. The Hokage Monument was in the process of being returned to its once former glory, the Hokage tower was far more grand than what it had been previously. There were old and new shops scattered about. They had a new central base for ANBU, and a more secure guard squad, so any enemies would not be able to attack so easily again.

There was a new hospital and they had a lot more larger variety of staff. Thanks to Tsunade and Shizune, who had made it their first priority to scout out for more and equipped shinobi with acceptable chakra control so they could have more active medics. The academy had been restored, along with a lot of other things that Sakura remembered from her childhood, and an even more active generation of new shinobi. Ino's family had rebuilt their flower shop and Ichiraku and a few other sentimental places were up and running. A lot of families and shinobi were affected from the war, and a lot of lives were lost. Sakura had been one of the few that had to watch the light of so many peoples eyes, die away.

She was having to go through very extensive counseling from all the trauma she faced from the war. Many of her friends were doing the same. Chouji had lost his father and it was so hard for Shikamaru and Ino to get him back to his portly ways after the death of his father. Hana, Kiba's sister was killed during the explosion of the hospital, had been there to bring more of the injured to safety. Hinata and Neji lost the leader to the Hyuuga clan, and were going through a battle with the elders for who should be the new clan head. Hinata didn't want anything to do with being head, and had appointed Neji, who was more than willing to accept, to take her place as head. The elders, however, was throwing a fit. Finding it unacceptable to have a branch member become the main branch's head. No matter how high in rank or status Neji was. It was against custom, so they say.

Sakura found it hard to believe with how much everything had changed. She was more busy than ever, and doing so much for Tsunade. Recently she took the ANBU exams and passed with flying colors. Tsunade had been proud and showed her appreciation by finally appointing Sakura as main doctor of the new hospital. She had been ecstatic, feeling that she had truly accomplished everything she had ever wanted in life. She couldn't believe that she had been a chuunin only a year ago, and now she was up in ranks she never dreamed of reaching.

She let a small smile touch her lips, remembering the look on her teams' faces when she told them of her accomplishments. Their jaws had dropped to the ground and they weren't able to pick them up for at least a whole day. That had to have been Sakura's favorite day. Second only to the day she had seen the wide eyed disbelief in Sasuke's eyes when she purposefully allowed him to see her newly obtained ANBU tattoo on one of their regular healing Sessions. That had been a wonderful evening.

Her eyes took on a different light as her mind started wandering to the lone Uchiha. He had been quite a difficult patient. Stubborn as an ox, and as proud as a lion. He'd snarl and gnash his teeth at her any chance he got, defending himself as if he were some feral kitten. She snorted in amusement at the thought of Sasuke with black pointy, twitching ears and a bushy tail as his fur stood on end.

She sighed and closed her eyes as the fresh air blew in her face, sweeping her hair back over her face and behind her. It no longer smelled of ash and destruction. Death no longer settled it's dark claws over the village. It finally felt like a home again, and not like a grave. She smiled and held back her bangs as the wind blew stronger, stirring the trees and feilds down below and all around. It truly was peaceful again.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Spoke too soon.

She looked up at the familiar shout of her name, smiling slightly at the sight of her best friend, bending over the railing of the monument. Her chakra gathered at her feet giving her leverage to stay in an upright position, as if she were facing outward. She walked up the wall, her hands behind her back, casually.

She new she looked different, especially with the way Naruto was blatantly gawking at her as he pulled away from her to get a good look at her. Her clothes were different; she wore a dress much like the one from her genin days, but a lot more durable and not as figure fitting, and definitely not a hazard for when fighting. The zipper in the front was zipped to about the center of her chest, while the second one barely passed below her waist. There was no openings in the sides, only in the front, while the rest remained solid. It was still the same red, and her clans sign was at her hip. She had a Chinese styled collar and half sleeves. She wore a mesh top with a black under-layering tank, showing off a bit of her midriff.

She wore spandex shorts and had mesh layering underneath, that reached to about just above her knee, and she had a bandage wrapped around her left bicep and right bicep, covering the sign of ANBU. Not that it really mattered, she had got specific permission to brag in everyone's faces about how she out ranked all of them; she had enjoyed that day thoroughly, especially when Naruto spilled his ramen all over himself and Kakashi had accidentally dropped his precious book into a puddle. Sadly, or not, depending how you looked at it. Naruto and Sasuke were still genin. She knew that it would be a long while before Sasuke could ever take back his shinobi status, but Naruto had been too guilty to even think about taking the chuunin exams without Sasuke. So he made a silent vow to wait for his friend to get pardoned.

Sometimes she wondered if the blond really was a moron, or if he'd just grown to develop a serious hero complex.

When she reached the top and threw herself back to solid ground by jumping over the railing, she prepared herself for the pressure of Naruto's strong embrace. "Well, well if it ain't the most prettiest ANBU Captain anyone has ever seen; I can't believe you're finally back, I feel like I haven't seen you in years! You've changed so much, Sakura-chan! I was so excited when I felt your chakra signature! And- What the hell are you wearing?!" The boisterous teen shouted, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around in a tight hug, gaping at her choice of outerwear.

She smiled happily, rolling her eyes at how dramatic he was being, the pure affection she held for the blond falling through. She had missed him just as much as he's missed her. "Naruto, gosh I missed you so much!" She squeezed her arms tight around his neck and pushed her face against his throat, trying her best to hide her overwhelming emotions, as she breathed in his warm familiar scent. The mission she had been on had been a long one, one that she actually would like to forget at the moment.

"I can't believe you're finally back, I feel like I haven't seen you in years! You've changed so much, Sakura-chan! I was so excited when I felt your chakra signature!"

She responded to his embrace in kind, nearly squeezing him breathless when she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for a few more moments, just holding each other. Their reunion was a lot more emotional than the last time they had split apart during the three years that they each trained with a Sannin. They had grown so much closer since then and were more emotionally involved. They were family, and it had been a long, strenuous year since they had seen each other. "How was your time with training? The letters Kakashi sent weren't really detailed." She asked, pulling him to sit with her on the railing of the fence.

Naruto sighed dramatically. "I knew that old perv wouldn't add any details to the letters- It was great, I learned a lot of things, got stronger of course." He grinned cheekily and flexed his bicep, waggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and scuffed him on the head, not noticing her strength until he was sent face first into the ground. "Naruto! Crap, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, jumping off the railing and brushing off the dirt from his shirt and face as he shakily raised himself on to his arms, dirt and grass hanging from his mouth as he raised his head.

He chuckled, a big bruise already forming on his forehead. "I see you've gotten a lot stronger, there wasn't even any chakra in that."

She blushed, looking apologetic.

He grinned and waved her off. "So, how has everything been since I've been gone. Did Hinata-chan miss me?"

She didn't have to be a genius to see the hopeful spark in the blond's blue eyes. "Terribly," she said truthfully. "I bet she can't wait for you to sweep her off her feet."

He smiled a 100 watt smile. "You think?"

She nodded. "I know so."

"What about Sasuke?" He asked, his face turning serious. "Tsunade-baa-chan said he was being released in the next week."

She nodded and sighed, running a hand through her bangs. "He's been distant, as usual, he punched an ANBU a couple of days ago..."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Apparently some of the shinobi still don't see any reason for Sasuke to be alive... They bad mouthed him and Itachi, saying horrible things about his clan, while Sasuke was being treated by me. I don't like having him chained up around me, and it's usually just him and I, but one of the guards that came back to get him got cocky and started saying some things, thinking Sasuke wouldn't do anything about it." Sakura shook her head, feeling angry about that day, it had hit a sore spot, seeing Sasuke's eyes flash with hidden agony. He had no idea she had seen that small bit of anguish in his eyes before he attacked the ANBU, but she had, and she didn't think she'd ever be able to forget it.

Naruto rubbed his face, shaking his head. "I guess there are still some loyal followers of Danzo, even after all this time." She nodded. "Did Sasuke get into trouble?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I went to the Hokage and Ibiki myself and told them exactly what happened."

Naruto actually looked shocked, his eyes wide and his jaw very nearly dropping to the ground. "You defended him?"

She gave him an offended scowl. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey, relax!" He held up his hands in defense. "You know exactly what I mean, just because you're Sasuke's medic, doesn't mean anything. You haven't exactly been very friendly to him since he's got back. Even he sees how different you are towards him."

She grumbled under her breath. "How would you know?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed his fingers against his shirt. "I have my connections..."

She scoffed. "Neji's such a gossip, it's ridiculous." She thought back to the stoic, yet newly talkative and loyal guard of Sasuke's cell. Neji had grown a lot since the war too, and it was even more strange knowing that he had grown quite close to all of them. It was a far more different sight from the bitter fourteen year old during the chuunin exams all those years ago.

Naruto burst out laughing, wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her into his body, her body shaking from the rumbles in his chest. "You are one of a kind, Sakura-chan."

"I hope that's a good thing..." She looked up from under her lashes and smiled as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist affectionately.

"Definitely, so have you been by Baa-chan's yet?" He asked, his hands linked behind his head as he fully faced the rosette.

She shook her head, following his lead. "Not yet, I just wanted to look at the place for a while before I went to see her. I have to give Sasuke a check-up later today too."

"Cool, I want to go see Hinata-chan before I visit the old lady. Meet for Ichiraku's later for dinner?" He asked, turning to look over his shoulder as he was walking off.

She grinned. "Only if you're paying."

He laughed. "Don't I always?"

* * *

"Ah, Sakura good to see you back, a pleasure as always." Tsunade said as she placed a file down and linked her hands together before setting her chin on top of them, a warm smile gracing her features.

Sakura smiled at her mentor as she walked into the Hokage's office. It was a lot better looking than it was when they first started reconstruction on Konoha. Tsunade had made the rebuilding of the Hokage tower one of the very last things to be taken care of. She felt that there were a lot more important things to look into and fix before anything else. She had kept herself in one of the offices in the hospital for a most of the year, but then, when everything was taken care of, they had returned the Hokage tower to what it once had been.

"As always, it is great to see you Tsunade-shishou." She bowed in respect, a small smile lighting her lips as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a scroll.

The blonde grinned and reached for the scroll. "I see your mission has been accomplished."

"As always." The rosette said as she looked at her mentor's desk disapprovingly. "I see you've been slacking, as usual."

Tsunade looked irritated and crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to just sweep her arm over the scattered files and mission reports. "Do you see how much paperwork I have to go through?" She motioned towards her mounds of paperwork. "I can't even get Shizune to help me with any of this!"

Sakura shook her head and took some files into her arms. "I'll take some home with me and return them in the morning. How has Sasuke been since I've been gone?"

Tsunade growled. "A pest, as usual. He's been rather difficult since you've left. He wouldn't talk to any of the medical personnel that I sent to give him evaluations. He wouldn't see anyone unless it was you or I."

Sakura raised a brow, not really surprised at this. "What'd you do?"

"What else- I beat the snot out of him and told him to grow up." She sniffed indignantly.

Sakura laughed, knowing that Tsunade was far beyond from lying. "You'll never change."

Tsunade snorted, nodding her head. "Yes, I expect you to heal the damage I've caused when you give him an evaluation?" Sakura nodded immediately. "Now, on to more important things. Sasuke's going to be released at the end of the week, do you think he's ready?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sakura asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Because you've been his healer and practically his therapist for the past year, of course you'd know him far better than anyone else." Tsunade rolled her eyes, really, it was like trying to blow out fire when it came to the subject of Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. "He seems perfectly fine and stable to me. I think he's ready. I would suggest maybe keeping the ANBU guards as discreet as possible, but other than that, everything's fine."

"That's good," Tsunade said as she straightened up her papers. "another thing, it's about the Uchiha District..."

Sakura blinked, standing straighter. "What about it?"

Tsunade sighed and looked down. "The whole entire district was vandalized a few days ago. We haven't been able to catch the ones who did it, but everything is destroyed. I've spoken to Sasuke about it, but he didn't bat an eye about it, and told me not to worry about it. I think he's planning on fixing everything when he gets out, only because he doesn't want anyone going through his personal property but-"

"It's too much for him..." Sakura finished, looking away, extremely saddened and upset about what had happened to Sasuke's home. No one deserved something like that to happen to the place they grew up in, no matter what. She couldn't believe someone would be that cruel, sure she understood that Sasuke had done wrong to a lot of people, but that didn't mean you should desecrate someone's home. Someone's memories, no matter how tragic they were.

"I was wondering if I could give you a secret mission to work on the Uchiha Mansion until he's released. If I can't hire actual workers, then I could probably get someone close to him to do it for me."

Sakura's breath came short, her stomach dropping. How had she not seen this coming? The last thing she had expected was for Tsunade to ask her to help Sasuke and clean his home. Not that she really had a problem with it or anything, it was just surprising... No matter how long she'd known Sasuke, or how different their attitudes have changed towards each other over the past year, she still didn't feel as if Sasuke would appreciate her going through his family home, even if it was just to clean it up a bit.

"Shishou, I really don't think that's such a good idea..." She trailed off awkwardly, honestly, she hadn't felt this way since she was thirteen again.

Tsunade waved her comment off. "Don't be ridiculous, if anyone can do it, surely you can. And I'll make sure Sasuke would never be able to trace it back to you. If anything, I'll sacrifice Naruto for you and tell the Uchiha that he did it."

Sakura snorted. "Like Sasuke would ever believe that Naruto actually cleaned. Have you seen how neat my house is compared to Naruto's? The idiot wouldn't even be able to comprehend the difference between soap and bleach."

The elder blonde laughed in amusement at Sakura's comment, and at Naruto's lack of competence when it came to housekeeping. "That Hyuuga's got her work cut out for her, ne?"

Sakura smiled, feeling nostalgic. "Yes, she does, but he couldn't deserve anyone as precious as her." Just thinking about sweet Hinata-chan taking care of Naruto for all the rest of their lives together made Sakura's heart warm, knowing that she didn't have to worry about Naruto's life, because she knew that she'd always be his best friend, but she couldn't be that someone that Naruto would always need in the most intimate ways.

Sadly, Sakura's heart was still so deeply connected to one lone Uchiha. It made her chest ache at the thought of never truly being able to get close to Sasuke. Despite all the things they had been through together, and all the things she had risked to make sure he would have a comfortable and secure life as he stayed in Konoha again. And Tsunade knew that.

Tsunade stared at her apprentice intently, realizing how much the pink haired girl had grown, only jut then. It was hard to picture the Sakura at thirteen to the Sakura now ever being the same person. The Hokage was very proud of her pupil, she had grown far beyond her expectations, and she knew as the years passed Sakura would become legendary.

The only real problem and weakness to her student had always and probably will, and forever be, Sasuke. No matter how much Sakura denied t and protested; she would always have Sasuke as her greatest downfall, but slwoly Sakura was starting to turn that weakness into one of her biggest strengths- that boy was her drive, and no matter how much his attitude annoyed Tsunade, she would always be gratful to the brat. Love was by far the strongest emotion known to man. And Sakura had a lot of it.

Love could put the most powerful shinobi to his knees and lift someone's soul in seconds. But love for his village was what drove Naruto to better himself and prove that he wasn't a nobody, and that he could become someone that his people could be proud of. Love was what led Sakura to prove that she wasn't weak and that her love for someone wouldn't bring her down, and to prove that a shinobi could show emotions and that it wasn't a hindrance. It was what made her wake up every morning so she could grow to bring back the one person she loved the most.

It was what had driven Sasuke to betray his village, seek out their most feared and deadly enemies, and led him to kill his brother. Love for his fallen clan... His family. What a lot of ninja and people in general didn't notice, was that love was what made up a person, a human. Revenge, hate and all other things that associated with those feelings couldn't compare to what love did to people. And it took a truly strong person to realize that.

"All things aside," Tsunade started, reaching over to one of her drawers, slowly pulling it open, and reaching in only to pull back and reveal a hidden bottle of sake, and two small drinking cups.

Sakura smiled and sat herself down in one of the empty chairs, shaking her head, reaching for the proffered glass regardless. "I thought Shizune had confiscated all of your alcohol." Smiled coyly as she placed the rim of the cup to her lips.

Tsunade scoffed, gulping down the drink swiftly. "No matter how many times she searches through my things, she'll never completely find all of my stash." She declared vehemently.

Sakura just sighed, tilting her head back, letting the liquid burn down her throat in welcome.

* * *

Sakura looked up at the dark, and dreary mansion of the Uchiha district, unable to stop the chills from trailing up her spine, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood. Her stomach dropped in horror as she had passed by the old homes of Sasuke's family, dried, caked blood still marked the old district, and investigation tape still wrapped around many of the grounds.

A bucket and mop, and a lot of other cleaning supplies were in her hands as she slowly walked through the gates towards Sasuke's house. It was like there was a big, dark cloud only surrounding the district. Where it was sunny in the mainlands of Konoha, it was hauntingly depressing inside the district. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked around her as she walked towards the front door into the mansion. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in a decade. And it hadn't. No one dared, up until recently, walk into the Uchiha district. It was like a silent law, but she guessed since Sasuke's return, the people had become increasingly bitter.

She had fought the urge to cry as she saw curse words line the walls of the many houses and brick walls, the windows were broken, and furniture and meany other personals from inside the houses were strewn across the dirt road. Trash was thrown everywhere and excrement caked the area. She allowed a few tears to fall down her cheeks, and she made a silent promise to herself that she would never allow Sasuke to return to his home with it looking like this. Even if her hands bled in the end, she would clean this place from top to bottom, bringing it to the original glory it had been, maybe better, so Sasuke didn't have anymore to worry about. She knew the nightmares would only be worse if he came and seen the place like it was.

No, she wouldn't allow it. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**A/N: I have returned. Sorry it took so long, and that the chapter isn't as long as I usually make them. But I'm really trying. Please don't give up on me and I promise I'll try to make the next chapter better and longer. Please forgive me of all the mistakes. I don't really have time to go over them right now, but I'll come back and fix them later. Please review and favorite! **

**Disclaimer is as stands. **

**Love you all, thank you!**

**Jung-Hee**


	3. Chapter2 The Prodigal Son Returns

**Her Recovery, His Salvation**

**Chapter. 2**

Sakura paused in scrubbing the floors with her sponge to wipe her brow, looked around the half cleaned living room in critique and sighed in exhaustion when she realized that she was nowhere near done with her cleaning. Sasuke's house was two stories high with five bedrooms and three bathrooms. All were dusty and in need of some serious tender, love and care, because not only was the outside terrible, but it turns out all the houses were broken into, on top of being vandalized.

Sakura had no idea how she was going to be able to get everything done by the end of the week, but she hadn't stopped cleaning since she'd gotten her mission from Tsunade. However, she'd been feeling more and more depressed with each house she moved on to. The destruction and old decay that was left was just heartbreaking, and it made Sakura's resolve to keep going harden everyday. Though there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to continue no matter the cost, even if she had to stay up all night and day to get the work done. It was the least she could do for Sasuke... And for herself.

Sakura had spent hours each day cleaning with tears running down her cheeks and dirt and grime all over her clothes and body. She had felt so weak and useless during the process, but she was happy to be doing it alone than with someone watching her. It was a nightmare. She knew that she would never be able to let Sasuke clean the place by himself, not with how things were now. She could only imagine the look in his eyes if he were to come home to something like what it was. She wouldn't have the heart to do it. She couldn't bear the thought of letting him have to suffer with his family's memories and also with the vandalism from the villagers. She knew that he would probably hate the village even more than he does now if he had to come home with all the trash that had accumulated over the years. Sometimes she also resented her village, just for the simple fact some of the people didn't have enough appreciation for what they had, and she couldn't understand how they could judge someone the way they do. She swore if she ever caught who did it, she'd deal with them personally. No matter what Tsunade said; she was not going to let them get away with desecrating Sasuke's home. Even if he never knew that it was her who had cleaned and kept the place safe from anymore vandalism she would make sure that it would never happen again.

That was her promise of a lifetime.

With one last look around the floor she threw down her sponge, scrubbing away at the blood stained floor, getting back to the work at hand. "You're not allowed to be here, Kakashi." She said with a hint of a bite in her voice. The blood was taking forever to remove. Why wasn't this done years ago? Hadn't Sasuke lived in the complex before his defection?

She heard a deep chuckle and a few shuffling steps before she saw a pair a feet step into her line of vision. "Can't a man visit his dear ole' student once in a while?"

Sakura scoffed, leaning back on her knees to look up at the silver haired male, his ever present book in hand. "Cut the crap, old man. I haven't been your student for a while now, remember?"

Kakashi snapped his fingers. "How could I forget? I spent a long time getting you and Naruto to stop calling me Sensei."

Sakura smiled. "You will always be my Sensei, Kakashi. Nothing will ever change that, you should know that by now."

He bent down to her eye level and tapped her chin. "Trust me, Sakura, I won't ever forget my students. Especially if it's people like you and Naruto."

She sniffed and rubbed her cheek, hoping there wasn't any dirt on it. "Don't forget Sasuke." She stated. "He may not be my best friend, but he's still important."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I know he's important, Sakura. I won't ever forget that he's been a main part of Team 7's life for years. He's the whole reason for you and Naruto getting so strong."

Sakura cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes playfully. "He's only one of the reasons for me."

Kakashi barked a laugh. "I'm sure, but either way, I know what you're doing for him and I'm sure if he ever knew what you did, he'd appreciate it too... Eventually."

She gave a disbelieving look. "Yeah, I guess."

"Come on," he said, standing back on his feet, and pulling her up with him. "You've been working all day. I think it's about time you went home."

"You say that, yet I believe the only reason you're here is because you just wanted to get away from Shizune, and her wondering of why you'd rather pay more attention on that book than spend time with her." She said after a long, drawn out yawn.

Kakashi placed a hand over his heart with an offended gasp. "You wound me, why would I ever shirk my responsibility to my beloved Shizune-chan? Especially seeing as we've just now come to peace after such a heartbreaking war-"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Put a sock in it, Kakashi."

* * *

Sakura fell onto her couch with an exhausted sigh, not able to hold back a tired groan. She stayed in that position until she looked over at her coffee table, noticing some scrolls and files she promised Tsunade she'd work on. She really didn't feel like doing anymore work, she'd been doing that a lot lately and was just too mentally and physically drained to bring herself to do anything else. Just talking herself into it seemed like the end of the world.

She leaned over the arm of her couch trying to get a glimpse of her wall clock that was nearest to the kitchen and farthest from the place she was so comfortably place. She squinted her eyes in a feeble attempt to check the time. She knew it had to have been late, it had been dark by the time she left the Uchiha district, but it wasn't that late because the guards hadn't changed shifts yet. "I always knew I was going to need glasses one day..." She muttered to herself as she struggled to see the time.

She really needed to work on those scrolls for Tsunade but decided that if it was past nine then she refused. She had her limits. As she was just about to slump into her very comfy couch, giving up on finding the time altogether, and too lazy to even think about getting up, she heard a knock on her door. She groaned in misery. "You've got to be kidding me~" She whined, begrudgingly raising herself up from her laying position with a sigh of annoyance, dragging her feet along as she walked to the front door.

As the knocking continued, her patience grew thin. "Alright, I'm coming, hold your horses!" She shouted, grabbing the knob and yanking it open, ready to give whoever the offender was a piece of her mind. "What do you wa-" She stopped short at the sight before her. "Sa- mmph!" Before she could even blink a hand was over her mouth and her back was slammed against her door.

She groaned, blinking her blurred eyes, realizing that she was back in her house and there was a criminal glaring at her with deep red eyes. Her mind went blank for a moment as the hand slowly dropped from her face and then it all came back. "You idiot! What the hell are you doing? Are you-" she paused to smack the offender over the head. "out of-" another hit. "your mind?!"

"Would you please," the voice hissed, his red eyes spinning in annoyance. "hold off your assault and let me explain myself before you kill me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, finding the whole situation quite horrific yet amusing. "Oh sure, yeah, go ahead. I'll keep calm and dandy while you're explaining why one, you're not dead, and two... Oh yeah, you're not dead... Why aren't you dead?!" Sakura screamed, her hands grabbing at the strands of her hair and her eyes looking wild. "It's official," she started mumbling to herself. "I've finally lost it... I'm not really seeing Uchiha Itachi right now, I've just lost my mind." She started to walk off, back towards the sitting room.

Itachi was right behind her, following her with caution, not knowing if Sakura was going to start attacking him again. "Honestly..." He said to himself with exasperation. "Sakura, really, I'm here, snap out of it. I'm here for a reason by the way."

"Oh my god, what is Sasuke going to think? What's he going to do?" She continued to ramble to herself as she fell backwards into the cushions.

Itachi's face turned cold. "Absolutely nothing, because he's not going to find out."

Sakura finally stopped her incoherent speech to look at the supposedly deceased Uchiha. "What's going on, why are you here? How are you even alive?"

Itachi sighed and stepped closer towards where Sakura was sitting. "It's a long story, that I don't have time to tell right now. I'm mainly here for Sasuke."

Sakura nodded, wringing her hands together. "Of course, it's always about Sasuke these days." She smiled wryly.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, by the way, thank you for what you're doing to the Uchiha District. I know the Uchiha aren't held in high regards these days, but what you did was very generous. I can't thank you enough."

Sakura shook her head. "I did it for Sasuke."

The Uchiha smirked and nodded his head. "Of course... It's always about Sasuke." There was a long moment of understood silence. There was no need for talk because they had thoughts for one person, and one person only. "This is going to be the last time anyone is ever going to see me again, so I needed to come to someone that I knew would really understand where I'm coming from."

Sakura blinked in confusion.

Itachi chuckled at Sakura's questioning face. "I'm being quite vague aren't I? Why don't I just start from the beginning- As I said earlier, I'm here for Sasuke. I know his feelings for the village are practically nothing but hatred... Which is understandable, but he's directing his anger towards the wrong source. His anger should have laid with Danzou and the Elders, and should have ended with their deaths... However, as it seems, I was wrong once again in my assumptions. I give my little brother too much credit..."

Sakura looked away at that.

"In many ways I'm here to thank you and to ask for one more favor before I'm to completely remove myself from Sasuke's life." Itachi said softly, leaning near the window and looking out to the full moon. "He sees me as dead, and for the remainder of his life and mine, I shall stay that way."

Sakura finally stood looking grave. "Why do you have to go? Why can't you live your life with your brother? You've been his drive to fight, and to live. You're what keeps him going! You can't leave."

"I have to," he said, snapping his head towards Sakura. "Sasuke needs to learn to live for himself. He needs to grow up, and learn how to depend on himself. He doesn't need hatred in his life anymore and I'm the main source of that. He needs independence, he needs to make a better life for himself! He needs to be free of myself and the drama that comes with me."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, he does, but he loves you. He's practically dead now. He has no drive anymore... He's giving up, Itachi." She bit her lip as she stepped closer to the Uchiha. "Please, if there's anything you think that can help him, please, tell me."

Itachi looked away for a few moments before he turned his head back to face Sakura, though he still said nothing, he just cocked his head to the side and studied her for what felt like centuries, to her at least.

Sakura crossed her arms defensively and eyed him warily. "What are you looking at?"

Itachi smirked that same familiar smirk that Sasuke used to give when they were younger. "You're in love with him."

Sakura gaped, spluttering over her words to make herself deny it, but the words just wouldn't come out. It had been so long since someone ever confronted her about her feelings for Sasuke. It was like taboo, no one ever said anything to her about her past infatuation with Sasuke. The only person she ever told about how she loved Sasuke, was Ino... And that was only because she had been taking sake shots like no ones business. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" She finally managed to get out.

Itachi snorted in amusement. "I can see it in your eyes. You have a strong desire to help Sasuke. You know, they say the eyes are the mirror to ones' soul. I believe in your case this is true."

"Stop talking nonsense, we're not talking about me!" She snapped, gasping in shock when Itachi was right in front of her face. **_'Holy crap! This guy is super fast!'_**

_`Oh, yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious.' _Sakura sarcastically replied back to her inner.

"Oh, but you see, this conversation has everything to do with you, why else would I be here?" Itachi asked rhetorically.

Sakura answered anyway. "Because you're a bad judge of character?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the rosette. "No, listen, you're a woman and you've known Sasuke just as long as Naruto has. You're not as brash as Naruto, nor are you as insensitive as Kakashi-san. You're a strong, capable woman, and you know how my foolish little brother works. You can handle his personality and you can stand up to him if he does anything stupid."

Sakura shook her head in denial and held out her arms in an 'X' like shape. "Oh no, you've got everything all wrong, Sasuke hates me! I'm annoying and worthless in his eyes. You know what his reply was to me becoming ANBU? He scoffed, and said that Konoha must be really desperate to allow me to be in the black ops corp. I mean, he said that after he got over the initial shock, but he still said it!"

Itachi sighed, wondering how he was supposed to get through to this woman. "What did you do after he said that?"

There was a long definite pause as Sakura ran over the words to his question. "Uh... Well," she scratched the back of her head, much like how Naruto does when he's made a mistake. "I think I smacked him, or threw his glass of water at him... I'm not really sure, all I see is red when I think of that day." She shrugged sheepishly.

Itachi nodded. "See, you can handle him just fine. That's why I made sure you'll be Sasuke's caretaker and probation officer until he straightens out.

"You don't have the authority to do that!" Sakura exclaimed indignantly.

Itachi chuckled. "I've already been to your Hokage, and went over all this with her already, she thinks it's a good idea. It's not like you have to live with him. You can be his friend can't you? Obviously he's going to have a hard time making acquaintances here, all the villagers hate him, but if you're with him and befriending him, it might open up the eyes of the people."

Sakura sighed and turned her head away.

* * *

**_'I can't believe you're actually doing this.'_** Inner- Sakura said in disappointment. **_`You're just opening yourself up for more heartbreak. He wants nothing to do with you.'_**

Sakura tried her best to ignore the voice in her head as she walked down the prison walls with a purpose, nodding authoritatively to all the guards that she passed, knowing they wouldn't do anything to stop her, being as she was the one that took care of Sasuke all throughout his imprisonment.

**_'Why aren't you thinking all of this through? You mean nothing to him. You have no obligation for doing any of this... This is a bad idea.'_**

_`Please,'_ Sakura begged inwardly. _`stop pointing out the things I already know. I'm not doing this for myself or for anyone but Sasuke.'_

_**'See, that's where you're going to get hurt. You still have feelings for the young boy who used to protect you on missions. Wake up, this isn't your Sasuke-kun anymore. This is a cold-blooded murderer. Remember what he did to the village, how he tried to kill Naruto? Are you going to ignore all that?!'**_

Sakura froze, her heart stopping for a moment as she had a flashback of all those times Sasuke had tried to hurt them, how he tried to kill her without a bat of an eye. All those words her inner said were eating at her and she could feel the severe anxiety all coming back to her.

She grabbed her hair and bent down on the ground and buried her face into her knees, remembering the breathing exercises Tsunade had taught her. After the war Sakura had to go through some intense therapy, from all the mental scarring she had gone through and all the things she had seen. And she once grown anxiety every time she saw or even thought about Sasuke, it had gotten so bad that she would throw up and have mental breakdowns.

But Tsunade had forced her into being around Sasuke so she would get over her fears. Because Sasuke was defenseless, and Sakura could beat him into a bloody pulp if he lifted one finger as a threat towards her.

_'Just shut up!'_ Sakura ordered her inner. _`Why don't you go back into the black hole you came out of and leave me alone?!'_

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura looked up to see two guards standing over her, looking worried. She smiled sheepishly and stood, hoping they hadn't been there the whole time. "Oops, sorry, I lost my hairpin and was trying to look for it. Do you mind if I go in to visit Sasuke?"

They shook their heads and stepped aside, allowing her through.

As she stood in front of Sasuke's confined cell, she took deep calming breaths and raised her hand and poured chakra into the stone wall, watching as the seems started to appear and a loud click resounded through the dingy hall.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting down in the middle of his cot, his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, he looked as if to be sleeping, but she knew he was awake. He had an unbelievable sense of chakra reading, and could practically smell her a mile away.

"Coming for another mental exam?" He said smoothly, one eye opening to meet hers.

She shook her head and went to sit on her knees in front of him. He gave her a confused look before he closed his eye with a sigh and went back to meditating. She bit her lip, feeling nervous, and not sure exactly what she was supposed to say. She shook her head, snapping herself out of her funk and cleared her throat.

Sasuke opened his eye again once more, this time with an eyebrow raised, as if saying 'What the hell do you want now?'

"I would like for us to start over..." She said, rather awkwardly.

Sasuke rose both eyebrows, cocking his head to the side.

She looked away, not really feeling comfortable with doing this, but knew she needed to set the boundaries so he would know right away what her intentions were. "By that, I mean, I want us to try to be... friends." The words sounded odd on her tongue, especially with it being Sasuke she was saying it to... She didn't even know if he could have friends other than Naruto. And that was only because Naruto could make friends with a tree and it wouldn't be weird. But with her and Sasuke, being friends was probably the last thing on his mind and she wouldn't be surprised if he laughed in her face and told her to get lost.

Sasuke was now staring at her with both eyes, not giving her any idea of what he was thinking, but she knew for sure that he was making her shuffle around in her seat with his intense gaze. After what felt like hours, he finally spoke. "Why would you want to be friends with me?" His voice sounding hoarse from misuse.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Why wouldn't I? Come on, Sasuke despite what you might think we were part of a team and I think it'd be nice for you to have more than just Naruto as a friend."

Sasuke scoffed and smirked at Sakura, as if he knew something she didn't. "I don't need you or the dobe to be my friends. I don't need any, nor do I want any. What you and the dobe decide is purely your choice, but I won't have any part in it."

Sakura glared. "Why do you insist on making things difficult? I'm just trying to be nice and help. Half the village hates you, and you need all the people in your life that you can get. What's the point in fulfilling your life's dream if you don't experience the aftermath?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura's audacity. Who did she think she was, talking as if she knew him? "Who do you think you are? Talking as if you know me. As if you know what I've been through, you have no idea, and you never will. So get lost, Sakura. Find some other pity case to take care of, I'm sure there's a lot them around, considering I'm the cause of it all." He hissed with malice.

Sakura screamed in anger, standing on her feet and leaning over Sasuke, lashing her hand as if to smack the bloody hell out of him, however, instead she reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled until their noses were almost touching. "Listen you spoiled jerk, not everyone in this world is out to get you, or wishing bad things on you. If I want to be your friend, then I'm being serious. You think I pity you?" She laughed and shook her head. "No Sasuke, I don't pity you..."

Sasuke grabbed the hand that was holding his collar and squeezed her wrist, tightly. "What," he said coldly, looking smug all of a sudden. "You love me?" He barked out a laugh and looked her dead in the eyes. "Get over your little childhood Sakura, grow up. It's not going to happen."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "God," she screeched, letting go of his shirt and pushing him harshly into the wall. "Get over yourself, you bastard! Who could ever love a monster like you anyway? You know what, forget it, I don't want to be your friend. In fact, you could die tomorrow and I wouldn't even lift a finger to help you!"

With that she stormed away, not noticing Sasuke's wide eyes, or how she had left a crater the size of his body in the wall. Sasuke coughed into his hand, pulling back and seeing it covered in blood. He looked at what was once a door into his cell and closed his eyes, with a shake of his head. She had broken one of his ribs. Great. Another problem that he was going to have to deal with.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, going over his conversation with Sakura. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit that he'd probably just made a big mistake, and let his pride do the talking once again, letting it backfire, once again. He sighed and looked at the indent in the wall behind him, touching it with the tips of his fingers. He didn't know why, but suddenly felt very sick to his stomach, and he got the feeling it wasn't because Sakura had broken his rib.

If he was anyone else, and explored his feeling he would have discovered that it was regret, and that he could have possibly lost one of the few people who actually cared for him.

Sasuke laid down in his cot carefully, closing his eyes as he laid one arm over his face. "Nice going, Uchiha."


	4. Chapter3 The Secrets Out

_**Her Recovery, His Salvation**_

_**Chapter. 3**_

* * *

"So was it worth it?" Ino asked as she watched Sakura go through more paperwork at her desk.

Sakura looked over her bottle of sake at her best friend with scrutiny. "What are we talking about?" The rosette glanced down at Ino's protruding belly, heavy with pregnancy of her first child and the start of the next generation of Shinobi.

"That thing you did for, Sasuke-kun..." Ino said, moving more into the small, dark office, making sure to close the door to gain more privacy. "You shouldn't have done that for him, you know. Just goes to show how prominent your feelings actually are for him."

Sakura snorted, going back to her drinking away her misery. "You don't know what y-you're talking about."

Ino scoffed and carefully sat herself in one of the empty chairs. "Of course I do. I'm not married to Shikamaru for nothing. I have learned a few things from him. News gets around fast, especially when you don't want it to." She stated pointedly.

Sakura sighed and eyed her friend carefully. "How much do you know?"

Ino arched a brow and smirked. "Enough."

Sakura cursed under her breath. "Does Sasuke know?"

Ino shook her head. "No. Only a select few of us know, actually. If Shikamaru wasn't so prominent I wouldn't have known myself. Were you going to tell me?"

"It was classified." Sakura stated, knocking her head back as she took another shot.

"Bull." Ino spat. "What exactly do you think you're doing. I heard what he said to you when you went to visit him. After everything he's put you through, you're still willing to help him? Are you honestly that delusional, Sakura?!"

Sakura had no answer to give to her friend. To be honest she was tired of defending herself over and over to people who... just didn't understand what she was going through. Her feelings were hers and hers alone and she didn't feel the need to have to explain herself about them all the time. Her mind went back to when Itachi showed up at her apartment and how he had convinced her that she was the only hope Sasuke had in having a normal life.

But what about her? Didn't she deserve to have a normal life, too? Sasuke had been her main focus for years. What good would he do for her, he'd just send her straight to hell and back if it was up to him. He'd already made that perfectly clear when she went and offered peace, only to have thrown back into her face like it was trash. He got a well deserved beating for it too.

…

…

…

"Are you really just going to sit here, and mope around, avoiding him for the rest of your life?" Ino asked as she walked around Sakura's office, drawing open the previously closed curtains. "Weren't you supposed to be trying to help him. Not break almost every bone in his body. Really Sakura, sometimes I wonder how you ever became a medic with how you can punch a mountain, and people, to oblivion."

Sakura hissed in a mildly drunken stupor, covering her eyes. "Those were closed for a reason, Pig. And don't question my work ethics, okay! There's a perfectly- hic- logical explanation to my anger in everything Sasuke... He's a bastard- hic!"

The blonde sighed and shook her head, walking up to Sakura's desk, where there were sake bottles strewn precariously over it. Sakura's head nestled messily in her arms. "Seriously Sakura, you're pathetic." Ino shook her head in disappointment and quickly started throwing all the empty bottles of sake in the trash. "I mean, you've really got to take up a better outlet than drinking. You don't want to turn out like Tsunade-sama, do you?"

Sakura raised her head and ran her hands over her face roughly. "I hate him, I'm never talking to that jerk ever again. I must have been an idiot to ever think he could change!" She hiccuped loudly and the proceeded to slam her head against the desk continuously. "All those years loving him and what does he do, smash it back in my face... I should have married that Daimyo when I had the chance."

Ino scowled and grabbed the sides of Sakura's face. "Would you stop that! You've actually grown into your face, don't ruin it because Sasuke's being Sasuke." Ino shook her head again and pulled up a chair. "You know, you should have expected this. He's not really a people person anymore- not that he ever really was."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and with a blank face. "Is this your idea of a pep-talk?"

The blonde shrugged with a half-smile, rubbing her belly affectionately. Which oddly made Sakura hate the blonde more at the moment. "Somewhat, I'm really just trying to get you outside. It's been two weeks and you've avoided everyone for staying in this dark and dreary office, just so you don't have to see Sasuke. It's your twelve year old self all over again, babe. You gotta get a life."

"I'm not doing my job because of Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed adamantly.

Ino nodded her head patronizingly. "Right, so there's no reason as to why you're spending your three week vacation, oh I don't know, working?"

The rosette paused immediately, unable to come up with a plausible nor believable reason. "Okay," she sighed, slumping into her plushy chair. "It's because of Sasuke. I just can't get over the way he talked to me, after all I did for him, he thinks he has the right to treat me as if I'm some obsessed fan-girl all over again! I hate his guts, and if I ever have to see that stupid face of his ever again, it'll be too soon!"

Ino blanched, and looked back at the door awkwardly.

Sakura noticed. "Oh god, don't tell me..."

"Naruto punched him a little too hard, he's in room 101. Tsunade won't let anyone else treat him, seeing as you like working so much because of him." Ino stated, humming softly as she walked out of Sakura's office. She looked back right before walking out the door. "Sakura, maybe you need to take a different approach. Take Kakashi's advice for instance. Look underneath, the underneath." She winked at the pinkette and shut the door softly behind her.

* * *

That was over an hour ago and Sakura still hadn't been able to bring herself into room 101... All she had done really was sneak into Tsunade's office and swipe another bottle of sake before she even realized it was gone. She really needed to suck up her pride and go take care of Sasuke's injury, if she could really even call it that. Those two fought all the time. They could take care of their own injuries with how much she'd done for them.

She sighed and slumped into herself, she was acting so unprofessional right now. She'd already spent two weeks dodging behind corners just so she wouldn't have to run into him in town, now she was even hiding from him in her own hospital!

_**`You really are pathetic. You can't avoid him forever, you're just proving to him even more that what he said affected you more than it should.' **_Her inner stated.

Sakura tried her best to ignore the voice, walking in the opposite direction of Sasuke's room.

_**`You can't avoid him forever, Konoha may be big, but it's not that big for a ninja. He's going to be wherever you turn for the remainder of your lives.'**_

The rosette cringed slightly at the news. Oh god, the remainder of their _lives_? Could the world hate her that much?

…

_**`And don't even think about asking Tsunade for a transfer, you're the best in the Country, you aren't going anywhere. Besides, that old bat ain't getting any younger.' **_

Sakura groaned and ran a hand through her hair, not looking where she was going as so many options ran through her head, she didn't even see the body before she was already running into it. "Oof!" She squeaked before she was sprawled out on the floor. "Ow..." She whined, rubbing her lower back and butt as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!"

"I could say the same for you."

Sakura froze at the familiar deep drawl and cringed in horror. "Sasuke... I was just on my way to see you." She laughed humorlessly.

The dark haired nin raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in disbelief. "Really? In the opposite direction of my room?"

Sakura froze and gaped up at the Uchiha. "Well, uh... That's really not important." She still hadn't been able to directly look him in the eyes, let alone the face, so she didn't really get a good look at the damage Naruto did, but if Sasuke still had remained in the hospital than it must have been bad. She sighed, unable to come up with an excuse, so she stood up on her feet and reached up to heal Sasuke's face.

At her movement, the Uchiha immediately jerked back, taking her wrist harshly into his hands and slamming it against the wall. "Don't. Touch. Me!" He growled dangerously, giving her no choice but to meet his onyx eyes.

She swallowed nervously. "I- I have to heal you, Sasuke..." She whispered hoarsely, passed fears coming back to her as she tried, in vain, to pull her wrist away.

Sasuke could see the fear in the girl's eyes, and a part of his old self reveled in it. It made him feel powerful. He hadn't meant to scare her though, nor grab her so harshly. The only times anyone had ever been so close to his eyes were Orochimaru and Itachi, and neither of them were good situations, so basically he had a reflex, which he would have explained, given the chance. He hadn't even realized what was going on before he was slammed harshly into the wall, a crack resounding behind him, and he knew Sakura had punched him so hard he had broken the wall when he landed.

Sakura breath harshly as she regained her composure after Sasuke had grabbed her, why was she acting so afraid all of a sudden. She was much stronger, and she wasn't going to let this pompous jerk turn her into a chicken when she trained so hard to change into someone better.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, touch me like that again. Do you understand me? You aren't roaming the world invading villages and eating small children for tea anymore, you got that? You're in my hospital and in my home. So don't think for a second that you can waltz in here and think you can do anything you want. I'm NOT that same little girl I once was, Uchiha Sasuke." She pushed him harder into the wall for added emphasis, without even batting an eye she had reached up and pressed her chakra into the side of his face, healing his wound, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"You know, I understand that you don't want to be friends, but the least you could do is be civil. I mean really, you could have broken my arm or something." She grumbled, healing the black eye and then going to the broken nose.

Sasuke didn't reply, just stayed silent as she checked his face for anymore damage.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, you're hopeless." She mumbled to herself, backing away from his form and sighed as she wiped the invisible dust from her hands. "You're all good to go, now." She turned to head back to her office, leaving Sasuke there standing in the middle of the hallway. His eyes following her body as she walked, just now noticing the bottle of sake in her hand.

* * *

"Sakura, you have to go out to eat with us!"

Sakura ran a hand through her hair as she looked behind her at Naruto who was getting in the way of her cleaning her kitchen. "Naruto, I don't have the time. I'm sure you'll last one night without me going to eat with the gang tonight."

The blond groaned. "It's not just one night, Sakura-chan! You've missed every dinner for two weeks. How long are you going to avoid the bastard? This is ridiculous!"

Sakura slammed her rag down and rounded on Naruto angrily. "Why does everyone assume I'm avoiding Sasuke!? Not everything is about that spoiled jerk. Maybe I spent my vacation working, because I like working! And maybe I ran away from the market after seeing Sasuke because I got an emergency call from Tsunade! And maybe I don't want to go to dinner, because I have more important things to do than to listen to you and Sasuke fight, whilst he either ignores my existence or tells me how useless my presence is!" She was breathing hard by the time she ended her rant, but the way Naruto was looking at her, showed her that she had gotten her message across.

He stared at his friend in silence for a moment before he shook himself out of his daze. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan... I didn't know."

The rosette bit the inside of her cheek. "Yes, you did. You just decided to ignore it, like everyone else does." She whispered brokenly.

"I'll talk to him! I'm sorry, Sakura, I was so excited about having him around that I completely forgot how this was probably making you feel!" He grabbed her into a big bear hug and cried loudly into her ear.

Sakura quickly pushed him away, patting his cheek affectionately. "Look, if I go to dinner will you promise not to say anything to Sasuke, please?"

Naruto nodded his head with teary eyes as he quickly pulled her out of the kitchen and towards the door.

Sakura blanched. "W-Wait, Naruto-"

"Noway am I letting you change your mind!"

"N-No, I'm in my pajamas! I can't go out to eat like this!" She motioned to herself!

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, right, sorry Sakura-chan."

She shook her head and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

"Sakura, you made it!" A hyper Ino shouted loudly as she launched herself at Sakura.

Sakura smiled a strained smile, sending a glare in Naruto's general direction. "I thought you said this was going to be a small dinner?" She asked Naruto with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Naruto shrugged with an innocent smile. "Seems like the whole gang wanted to join together- Hinata-chan, love, you made it!" Naruto immediately left Sakura to fend for herself as he wrapped Hinata up in his arms.

Sakura watched in misery as Naruto left and now she was practically standing in the same line of sight as Sasuke!

"I guess that idiots good for something. I swear if you were going to have me walk all the way to your house with this thing I'm carrying I would have thrown a fit!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Shikamaru as he placed himself right next to his wife, his arm wrapping around her protectively as a crowd of people passed by, bumping into them and making his blonde girl stumble some.

"I can't believe we all got dragged to a bar, what a drag." Shikamaru complained, leading Ino to their table so he didn't have to worry about her falling and risking early pregnancy. "Come on, woman."

Sakura shook her head and made her way towards the bar, sidestepping the bodies of dancers that were grinding up against each other. She should have known when Naruto suggested they go to a bar that it'd turn out to be like this.. "What'll it be, honey?" The bartender asked as he set a glass in front of her.

Sakura hummed in thought and smiled up at the cute bartender. "I'll just have iced water. I've already had my fare share of alcohol today." She stated with a shrug.

The man nodded and got ready to get her drink when she felt a presence behind her, she immediately knew who it was too. "Sasuke." She greeted, not turning to face him.

"Hn." He grunted as he leaned next to her, requesting a drink of his own.

Sakura snorted at his usual phrase and thanked the bartender for her drink. "I'm fine thanks for asking, how `bout you, scared any babies today?" She asked sarcastically as she turned around in her spot to look on at the crowd of people, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was practically staring her down.

"SAKURA-SAN!"

Sakura and Sasuke both blanched as Lee came barreling towards them. "L-Lee-san." Sakura stuttered as the green clad nin came towards her and gripped her hand tightly.

"Oh, my dear Sakura-san, you're looking as youthful as ever. Such beauty, such grace... You're absolutely glowing!"

Sakura sweat dropped and tried to pry her hand away from the man before her as she blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't believe Lee would do this to her right in front of Sasuke.

She heard Sasuke snort next to her, and apparently so did Lee for he turned towards Sasuke, his bushy eyebrows drawing closer. "Sasuke-san, how wonderfully youthful it is to see you associating with all our friends tonight."

As his attention was drifted away from her, Sakura managed to sneak away quickly before Lee noticed she was gone. She scurried around the dancing bodies as she made it to the patio, outside of the bar where it was much more peaceful and quiet and without Sas-

"Hn."

Sakura grabbed at her chest in surprise. "What the hell Uchiha! You trying to give someone a heart attack?" She growled at him as he raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her, not responding to her outburst at all. She wrinkled her nose in distaste and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here, are you following me or something?"

_`Yeah right.' _She said to herself as she looked up at the moon.

…

…

…

The silence continued for a few more moments before one of them finally decided to speak.

"Does your offer still stand?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned her head to face Sasuke in surprise. "What did you just say?" She asked, unable to believe what she just heard.

Sasuke grumbled something unintelligible, Sakura however knew exactly what he said, but wanted to watch him suffer just a little bit more.

She smiled and leaned forward, placing her ear in his direction. "Can you say that once again, just a little bit louder."

Sasuke scowled, which she decided looked rather cute when he wasn't trying to murder someone.

She mentally smacked herself at her train of thought and nearly burst into song when she heard Sasuke's next sentence.

"I'm sorry."

"Can you say that again, please?" She asked in disbelief.

Sasuke glared, turning on his foot. "I'm going!"

Sakura laughed, unable to believe what was happening, it was all going so fast. "I'm sorry, yes of course, we can try again!"

_**`Are you out of your mind! I thought we were done with this man! Hello? Are you listening to me? Earth to outer Sakura!'**_

"What made you change your mind?" Sakura asked, completely ignoring her inner.

Sasuke paused for a moment as he slowly turned back to face her. "... You're different."

Sakura arched a pink brow at that. "Right, because that explains everything!" She flapped her hands up and then let them fall back to her sides. "You're a rather complex person, you know that, right?"

"Hn."

Sakura slapped her forehead. "And now we're back to that."

"There." Sasuke suddenly said.

She looked up at his voice, narrowing her eyes at him like Naruto used to do. "What now?"

"That."

She completely blanked for a second, her mouth hanging open stupidly in confusion. "Huh?

Sasuke leaned forward to where there noses were almost touching, looking her straight in the eyes. Sakura looked around in confusion, leaning back as he moved forward. "Hey, ever heard of personal space?" She asked, putting a hand at his chest and using a bit of force to push him back. "Bubbles are not there to be popped mister." She chastised.

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "It appears I was wrong from before."

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Wow, that's a first!"

He scowled. "Hn, anyway, that's what made me change my mind. Before... When we were kids, you would have never acted this way with me before."

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "What way are we talking about?"

"So..." He paused looking for the right words. "Real."

Sakura looked at him seriously, her mind wondering what exactly was going on. Sasuke from before would never have openly requested for her to be his friend. Even at this stage of his life and it being so long since she'd last had a decent conversation with the lone Uchiha. "You know," she said softly, looking up at him for he was a head taller than she was. "you've changed too. I guess that's what happens when you grow up, huh?"

Sasuke nodded, not saying anything more.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Not like I could stop you." He stated with a shrug.

She pouted minutely before she decided to speak. "What really made you change your mind?"

Sasuke looked at her and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Because I can. That's why." He stated with a determined gaze in his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes back at him and crossed her arms. "You know what I did, don't you?"

Sasuke looked away towards the area where all their friends were. "Kakashi talks a lot when he's drunk."

Sakura grumbled and pounded her fist into her hand. "I'll kill him."

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that, you know." Sasuke said, rather begrudgingly.

Sakura hummed and looked away, turning towards the forest, making sure her back was towards Sasuke. "No one deserves to come back to that, you know. I'm just glad it made it through the war." She told him seriously.

Sasuke watched her back silently. "Ah."

"Well," she said with a grin on her face as she turned back to face him. "it's getting late and I need my beauty rest! I'll see you tomorrow at training, ne? I'll show exactly how much I've really changed." She winked and disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

Sasuke stayed there for a few moments longer even after he couldn't since her chakra near by anymore. "Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he came up and clapped Sasuke on the back. "What are you doing out here alone for? Wallowing in your own self pity again? Come on, the party's just started!"

Sasuke sighed and reluctantly followed his friend back into the bar. "Where's Sakura-chan go?"

"Home." Sasuke told him as he was led back to a small table where the old rookie nine was sitting.

Ino pursed her lips. "She always does that, leaves right when it's getting good. I swear she's turning into a hermit."

Genma chuckled and leaned back in his chair, the senbon long gone, replaced for nursing a beer. "Now I wouldn't say that, she got out plenty with me."

"Says the one who slept with her for a month." Ino snapped, immediately paling as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

Genma spat out his beer as all eyes turned on him. "You big mouth!" He nearly screeched.

Naruto spluttered and Kakashi's fists clenched. "WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT WITH WHO?!"

* * *

Sakura was calmly reading some medical scrolls as she sneezed loudly. "Ugh," she groaned. "I hope I'm not getting sick."


	5. Chapter4 Days Gone By

**_Her Recovery, His Salvation_**

**_Chapter. 4_**

**_._**

He woke up a bit earlier than usual, he mused disdainfully as his dark eyes snapped open and slowly drifted towards the clock on his bedside table. The numbers blaring at him tauntingly, telling him exactly how he was not going to be getting back to bed any time soon. The same as all his previous mornings have been. There was no sense in even having a clock, he always woke up at three o'clock AM on the dot no thanks to his nightmares. If there was a day he didn't have nightmares he'd swear it'd be the end of the world as he knew it... That or ramen would run out of stock all over the world. Either one would be rather detrimental to society... Depending on how you looked at it, especially if you did so from Naruto's point of view.

The pounding in his head and the remaining effects of a bad dream making him rise from under the confines of his cozy bed and standing up on the cold wooden floor. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face and then looked around his dark room. There wasn't much really to even consider as valuable, he mused, there was only a dresser and an old TV that didn't even work. He told himself that he needed to use the money from his inheritance one day and just stock up on a whole bunch of furniture that he didn't really want but knew was necessary if you owned such a big home that had empty space on every wall you looked.

He looked around slowly again, familiarizing himself like he always did every morning. When he was younger he had refused to step foot into his old home. Too many bad demons lurking around every corner, he couldn't even bring himself to clean the blood stains that tattooed the hardwood. That was something else he had nightmares about, the massacre. He couldn't seem to get rid of those horrid memories no matter what he did. He figured he'd just be haunted by them for forever.

It made him think of how Sakura handled being in the main hall, washing, on her hands and knees, the caked blood that had been there for years. Did she cry? Or was she as unaffected as cleaning a wound from a healing shinobi? Those were the things he spent his time thinking about since he'd had been held in his prison cell, the day she came requesting friendship, which he so readily denied.

If he were honest with himself he would have admitted that there was a part of him that was bitter. He had expected there to be a little more anger when it came to the Konoha twelve, eleven if you were being technical. He had hoped, really. Instead he was let by with a pat on the back and a good lecture or two. Good lord, didn't these people have a backbone. At least the elders wanted to hang him, he would have been fine spending his remaining days in prison. This was the last thing he had seen coming.

It was all bull.

He stared at himself in the mirror after he splashed some cold water over his face, watching the water trail down his face on into the dips of his neck and collar bone. Was this how he was going to spend the rest of his days? Never having a goal to look forward to, nothing to accomplish in life? Spending his days with these devoted morons and completing ridiculous missions every other day?

He spent the better half of his life in freedom, absolute freedom. No cages holding him back and no one telling what he can and can't do, or that he was supposed to stay behind these giant gates keeping him locked up, surrounded by people who couldn't honestly give a damn.

He hated it.

He sighed and looked away from the mirror. There had to be some meaning to his life other than this hopelessness he was feeling. Everyone seemed to be moving forward but him. He wouldn't go as far as saying he wished he could live their lives, but he envied how carefree they could be.

He looked around himself as he stepped back into his room. What could he possibly do?

* * *

Sakura smiled as she walked her way to the training grounds, happy to finally be getting out in the sun and working out her muscles. She felt like she'd been inside for way to long and that the sun would definitely do her some good. She was wearing something different today, more appropriate for moving about than anything else. Her long coat was replaced with some short shorts and a mesh top with just enough fabric to cover up her chest so she wouldn't be indecent.

She had definitely grown into her body that was for sure, and thanks to Ino she learned to appreciate what God had given her and used it to her advantage. It made her confidence boost majorly, it also helped well on missions, that was just a plus too.

"Sakura-chan! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Naruto rounded on her before she could even get within ten feet of them. She blinked in even more confusion as she saw Genma sprawled out on the ground with a major black eye.

"Uh," she said smartly. "what's going on?" She asked curiously.

Genma raised his head off the ground with a groan. "I swear I didn't tell them anything, babe."

Naruto growled and pointed an accusatory finger at them both. "Why didn't you tell any of us you had been screwing around with Shiranui?!"

Sakura gaped and Kakashi tried his best to placate Naruto. "Now, now Naruto. Don't bombard her with questions before she even knows what's going on."

The blond huffed and Sakura tried her best not to gape at them all like a fish. "W-What, are you guys serious? How is that any of your business? How did you even know?" She asked, anger evident in her voice, her eyes pointedly glaring down at Genma, who just gave her a helpless shrug.

"Beautiful spilled the beans last night after you left, Ugly. I'm surprised you even managed to have coitus with how big your forehead is. It's quite unattractive if you ask me."

Sakura bared her teeth like a caged animal. "Well, I didn't! Honestly, I'm a grown woman, I don't need to tell you all the gory details of my life, do I? That especially goes with who I sleep with, understood?"

"Hey man, there ain't nothing ugly about this chick. She's all wild if you know what I mean." Genma grinned lecherously at Sai and dodged a barrage of kunai thrown in his direction.

Naruto made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "But Sakura-chan, it's Genma, the biggest lecher in all of Konoha. He's only looking for a piece of ass, there's no real substance to him."

Sakura rubbed her forehead. "Which is exactly why I went to him?"

Kakashi looked up from his book in wonderment. "Are you saying you willingly went to Genma just to have sex?"

"And what a ride it was." Genma spoke up, this time from behind Sakura.

Naruto gasped in shock. "Thin ice! You got it, Shiranui?!"

"Yes." Was Sakura's answer to Kakashi's question.

Naruto spluttered. "WHAT?"

Sakura placed her hands over her hips and glared at Naruto. "I don't know why I have to explain myself to you, but it was during the war. We thought we were going to die so we decided to have a lasting hoo-rah, you know? It only happened during the war, after, we just decided that while it was fun while it lasted, we both had our own lives and neither of us fit in the picture together. You keeping up with me? That's it, end of story. Now can we get back to training?"

Naruto sulked as the other males agreed. Sasuke was the only one who hadn't said anything while everyone was grilling Sakura over her little escapade with Shiranui. To be honest, Sasuke could even care less, it wasn't any of his business what Sakura did, and she was a grown woman who could do whatever she wanted. The thing that did bother him however was that she didn't even spare him a glance the whole entire time she had been there. Didn't they decide last night that they would start as friends?

Why he even suggested that they do so was beyond him, but he figured that the more people he had on his side, the less there were to be enemies.

Whatever, he had some steam to let off and Naruto's head was calling his name.

"Sasuke, I'm putting you up against Sakura."

Damn.

"Ah, but Kakashi-sensei, I wanted to fight Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined for the umpteenth time.

That made Sasuke furious, he would have thought for sure that Naruto would have wanted to fight with him.

"Get over it dickless, there's no way you could keep up with ugly anyway." Sai said with a smile.

Sakura smacked her forehead. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Enough, my decision is final. Sasuke needs to learn the ropes all over again, and who best than Sakura herself, top of her class and number one shinobi in the village?" Kakashi complimented as he patted Sakura over the head.

"Hey," Naruto crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. "I thought I was number one."

Sakura snorted a laugh and slid her headband down her neck. "I'm not the one that's still a genin. Remember?"

Naruto gaped. "That was cheap Sakura and you know it."

The rosette just shrugged and fixed her top and trifled through her kunai holster and pouch. To be honest she got the distinct feeling that Sasuke had no idea what he was about to get himself into. For all he knew she was still of genin stature. She wasn't in the bingo books like her comrades were, she hadn't been a special member of ROOT and she hadn't killed anyone of any great importance recently. She was more known for her healing instead of combative capabilities.

Sasori hadn't counted much either, the death of Chiyo and the resurrection of Gaara had definitely overrode her battle with the puppet master of Akatsuki. It didn't bother her too much, she was satisfied being placed in the dark, it would be a shame if everyone knew what she was actually capable of. It would lead to lesser advantage of the ultimate surprise.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

It couldn't really be helped, having so many famous people on your team. Naruto, the nine tailed fox and son of the fourth Hokage himself, and Sasuke the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Really, what more was there left for her? A black corner while the rest of the room was lighted with the brightest stars. That's what she was.

Enough with the self deprecation, she reached into her pouch and pulled out her fingerless gloves, there was no need for her to get her hands dirty that was for sure. Even during the war, as they fought alongside each other Sasuke didn't get much glimpse of her fighting technique; he was too busy trying to chop off Madara's head really to pay her much attention. Not that she minded of course, she completely understood. Sasuke had only really acknowledged her once the whole entire time, and even that was a stretch really...

All they did was call out each others names... Like _that _was anything special. Ugh.

"Come on, I'm ready for a fight, _Sasuke-kun._" With that she swept herself up into the trees with a twirl of the wind and was gone, leaving Sasuke chasing after her just as quickly.

Naruto looked over at Kakashi. "You think they'll be okay?"

Kakashi shrugged as he turned the page in his book. "They'll be fine. Sasuke and Sakura can take care of themselves."

Naruto nodded. "You ready to eat some dirt, Sai."

"Now Naruto, I believe that question was desired more for you."

"WHY YOU!"

* * *

Sakura was panting harshly as she hid behind a bolder, her hand placed over her pounding chest. She feared sticking her head out from behind the confines of her safe haven, for fear of another one of Sasuke's fireballs shooting at her. She rolled her eyes, just like him to use cheep tricks like that. Making her dance around, exhausting her and then going in for the kill while she was distracted. She knew that tactic all too well, Sai and Kakashi were the best at it.

That's why she favored fighting with Naruto more, he used brute strength instead of brains, and that was something she could use to her advantage. She could fight fist with fist with Naruto and not have to worry about him throwing her for a loop. That's what she enjoyed most about training, he made it fun. No one else knew how to enjoy themselves. She could only name a few people like Lee and Kiba who actually played around during training. It made it less of a chore and more of an adventure when they made it something to enjoy.

That was something Sasuke definitely needed to learn; how to relax and have fun.

"Boo."

Sakura lunged for the ground as a leg moved over her head and shattered the boulder to pieces. Sasuke had found her. She made it to her feet before Sasuke was attacking her with an onslaught of taijutsu, which she found strange. Sasuke was never one for attacking with just taijutsu, he used his kekei genkai too much for that, unless...

"Stop going easy on me, Sasuke." She growled through clenched teeth as she knocked him in the jaw.

Sasuke barely flinched as he retaliated with a series of kicks to her middle. "Hn, I wouldn't have to if you could keep up."

She growled. "This isn't some competition."

"You're right this is training, it's suppose to prepare you for actual battle, if this is how you are on real missions then Konoha must really be needing Shinobi if they let you be ANBU."

That did it.

She lunged for his waist and they both toppled over to the ground. She straddled his waist and hooked her legs under his knees and kept his arms up by her elboys as she forced chakra into his system, paralyzing him immediately.

Sakura cackled manically as she rolled off of him, panting and out of breath as Sasuke was left on the ground, glaring daggers at her. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, it's just short term, you should be feeling the relieving affects in about... now!" She gasped in shock as he tackled her to the ground, this time pinning her completely to the ground himself. "I may not be able to paralyze you by chakra of my own," he made it so their noses were touching as he leaned to meet her eyes, his Sharingan already spinning her into a world of darkness. "but I have my own advantages."

...

...

...

Sakura and Sasuke were both panting and on the ground as Naruto and Kakashi walked up to the two exhausted nins. Naruto looked around, his eyes wide in surprise. "What the hell happened here?" He asked, setting down on his haunches as he leaned over Sakura, moving the hair from her face.

Sakura laughed deliriously. "I totally just kicked his ass. That's what happened."

Sasuke gave her a narrowed look as he leaned up on his elbows. "You did not." He winced as he tried to get up, Kakashi offering his hand to Sasuke.

Naruto did the same for Sakura. "It looks like you both lost; look what you did to the training grounds!" He motioned around them, the place was completely obliterated.

Sakura shrugged and brushed herself off. "It's fine, Tsunade can just add it to my tab. This isn't the first time one of us tore up the training grounds.

The blond laughed and smacked Sasuke on the back. "She did a number on you, eh, teme."

Sasuke glowered. "Shut up, dobe."

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I'm starved and tired, lets go get some food, huh?" She offered over her shoulder.

The three nodded in agreement and followed, Naruto running up to walk alongside the rosette.

"Where'd Sai go?" She asked curiously, not seeing the artist anywhere around.

Kakashi opened his book. "He had a mission suddenly."

"Oh."

"Enough chit chat!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and Sasuke's shoulders. "I'm starved, let's go get some ramen!"

* * *

Right now it had already been a good couple months since the incident at the bar and Sasuke requesting that they become friends. So far she made it without a scratch, no one had come to her about her whole ordeal with Genma, and she was glad she didn't get more grilled when it came to Naruto, she was expecting more of a lecture really, but she wasn't going to complain. Maybe the dolt had matured and finally realized she was her own woman and didn't need his 24/7 protection.

She snorted.

Yeah right.

Either way, she just hoped everyone had forgotten about that and moved on to bigger and better things, like Ino's sweet little bouncing girl that she just had not more than two weeks ago. Shikamaru actually showed more emotion now that he had a family of his own to take care of, he even quit smoking so his little girl wouldn't develop bad habits. That, and Ino swore she'd make him sleep outside if he came to bed smelling like an ashtray.

Things with Sasuke were practically non-existent, she'd hardly seen or heard from the mysterious Uchiha, the only time she knew if he was even alive was when Naruto complained about how he was adamant in locking himself up in the Uchiha mansion. She couldn't really blame Sasuke, really, for wanting to stay at home. She would too if the whole village despised you and your brother was still being blamed for a crime that was all the Elders' fault.

She sighed as the wind blew, letting the wind relieve her and her wandering mind. She really needed to spend her free time thinking about things that weren't so... ugh. Sasuke was definitely someone that would put a damper on ones mood, especially hers, seeing as she was well, in love with the stoic nin who seemed to want nothing to do with the people of Konoha, which seemed to include her. As far as she knew, Kakashi and Naruto saw him on a regular basis.

Which made her think of how she'd hardly seen Naruto or her old sensei in a while. They were probably too busy badgering Tsunade for more missions, which was near impossible, being as all the shinobi villages weren't trying to off each other and everyone was able to fulfill their own minial tasks feeling ashamed to ask shinobi while they were still recovering from the war.

Sakura hummed to herself softly, the sun shining down on her skin, making her feel warm and relaxed as she hung her clothes out to dry on the line. She knew it was old fashioned to do so, but her apartment didn't offer laundry service and she couldn't afford her own washer or dryer so she had to live with doing her laundry the old fashioned way, which of course she didn't mind.

"Good morning, Sakura-san!"

The rosette turned at the sound of her name and smiled warmly at the face that greeted her. "Lee-kun, Neji-san, Tenten-chan! You out for training this morning?" She asked as she shook out one of her linens.

Tenten nodded with a smile as she leaned against Sakura's fence, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Yeah, we've been working out all morning. Tsunade hasn't given us much to do lately, so we're just trying to keep ourselves busy, you know how it is."

Sakura nodded and blew some hair out of her face. "Tell me about it, the hospital has been such a drag lately, no missions means no injuries, I know I should feel thankful, but geez this whole after war thing is really running me out of business." She laughed with a sheepish grin.

Tenten nodded about to say something before she was harshly pushed out of the way. Sakura leaned back a few inches as Lee drew in close. "So that means dear Sakura-san is free to go on a youthful date with me this fine afternoon!"

Neji exchanged uncomfortable looks with Tenten as he helped her up, knowing that Lee was probably never going to give up on Sakura, but feeling sorry for him knowing also, that Sakura was never going to accept his advances.

Sakura smiled a strained smile and tried to think up an excuse. "Oh, Lee..." She tried really hard not to look into his eyes.

…

…

…

His big, sad, eyes.

She relented. "Okay, I'll go out with you. Just not today, I've got a lot of chores to do." _`What could it hurt?' _She shrugged mentally, ignoring the blaring screams of protest coming from inner Sakura.

Lee couldn't even speak he was so excited, before anyone knew what was happening he was off on his way screaming about how he had a date with Sakura all the way towards town.

The three watched him until he disappeared. "You know you just made his day, right?" Tenten pointed out plainly, brushing dirt off her skirt.

Sakura nodded. "Yep."

"You didn't have to do that, he's a big boy, he could have took a no." She explained further, patting Sakura on the shoulder.

"I know, I just felt bad. I really do like him, I just don't know if it could be something more than that."

"Hn, I'll leave you ladies to talk, I've got some Clan business to attend to." Neji said uncomfortably, not wanting to be in the middle of a conversation like that.

Tenten and Sakura giggled. "Okay," Tenten said, hugging her fiance goodbye. "have a good day, I'll come meet you for lunch."

Neji nodded and then was gone in a blink of an eye.

"So why the sudden change of heart about Lee?" Tenten asked, placing herself delicately on the rail of Sakura's porch.

The rosette shrugged. "It wasn't really a change of heart, it was more like an acceptance. It's nothing too serious."

Tenten clicked her teeth. "That's not what Lee's thinking. He really likes you, you know. You should make your feelings clear to him."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "I know. I just don't want to hurt him, I felt I owed him at least this much, he's been there for me most of the time. It's just dinner, but I'll make sure he knows it's a mutual type of thing."

The brunette nodded. "So..." She started, looking at her nails. "I heard about you and Genma."

Sakura spluttered and nearly dropped her clean clothes in the mud. "What?!"

"You shouldn't tell things like that to someone like Ino, she'll blather it to the whole Nation if you do." Tenten chastised teasingly.

Sakura groaned and smacked her forehead. "Does everyone know about that?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, I'll kill that pig!"

"Relax, relax it's perfectly fine. We all understand what it was like during the war, we've all done things that we're not too proud of but was definitely justifiable during that time. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Tenten reassured her friend resolutely.

"I'm not ashamed," Sakura explained. "I just wish it hadn't been broadcast for the whole village to hear."

Tenten nodded and smiled. "By that you mean, Sasuke?"

Sakura glared up at her friend. "I'm done with this conversation."

"Oh, come on, Sakura!"

Sakura shook her head. "Nuh-uh, you got a lunch date with Neji, and I got more stuff to do in my home, thank you!"

"Fine," Tenten relented, leaping off the porch. "but this conversation isn't over." Then she disappeared in a layer of smoke.

"Geez," Sakura muttered to herself. "always someone trying to get into my business." She blanched as she leaned down to pick up her empty basket and when she raised herself back up she was met face to chest with- "Sasuke?" She dropped her basket and grasped her heart, breathing harshly. "Kami, you scared me!" She exclaimed, resisting the urge to smack him. They were just now starting off as friends, they weren't that close.

All she received was a raised brow and a questioning stare.

_'**Tough crowd.'**_

She looked around awkwardly and twisted her hands together behind her back. "Um, is there something I can do for you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything just thrust his arm out in front of her face, showing her a nasty looking wrist that was bent in a odd angle.

Sakura gasped, but for a whole different reason. "Oh my god! What happened?" She didn't even give him time to answer before she was dragging him into her apartment, ignoring the fact that she left her very expensive laundry basket out in the open for someone to come steal, but she had more important things to worry about.

"Naruto and I got a little too rough, I'm surprised he hasn't come to you yet." Sasuke said softly, not meeting her eyes as she led him to the couch and set him down as she went to go look for her med kit and wraps. He heard Sakura reply in the back.

"Hinata knows basic medicine."

"Ah." Was the last thing he said for another hour.

She was finishing up with his wrist by the time he finally said something.

"So, I hear you have a date with that spandex freak?"

Sakura blinked in confusion.

_**`Is this seriously his idea for a conversation?' **_

"How did you hear about that?"

Sasuke smirked. "Word gets around fast when your shouting it at the top of your lungs."

Sakura blushed a pretty shade of pink at that. "R-Right... Well, I really wouldn't call it a date-"

"Then what would you call it?" Was his immediate reply.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, not used to this side of Sasuke. She was wondering what had made him so pushy and what made him so curious about her dinner with Lee. "It's just dinner, really. What's gotten into you? You seem really tense." She reached up to grasp her shoulder, but was immediately slapped away.

"Nothing. Thanks."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Sakura there to ponder on his strange behavior.

_`What's gotten into him?' _She mentally asked herself as she stood to her feet and walked back outside to get her basket and hopefully find that her laundry was dry.

_**`You really are dense if you don't know what had Sasuke-kun acting so weird.' **_

_`Well, if you know everything, then why don't you enlighten me.'_

_**`Sorry, that's not how it works! That's something you need to figure out for yourself, you know it's there, you're just in denial right now and can't pinpoint it.' **_

_`What?' _

Now Sakura was even more confused. Her day just seemed to get a lot more weirder.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, you guys are awesome. I can't believe I even got a chapter out this fast! Keep reviewing please and sorry for mistakes and other misgivings. Short I know**

**Jung-Hee**


End file.
